Message in a Faygo bottle
by Majora-Cremia
Summary: A GamFef fic I once did for a request, it's a little short but I might continue it later.


The dull yellow sand moulded around the soles of Gamzee Makara's shoes, his stance unusually firm and tense. Although a single look at his eyes banished any impression that, for once, he might be taking life seriously. Eyelids sagging, his mouth bowed into a subtly dopey smile, the indigo troll was as just about calm and cool with life as he always was. A part of his brain betrayed that mentality though, the small part that took notice of the issues with the world. Right now it was fixated on one thing and one thing only: the vast cerulean expanse that was the Alternian Ocean.

His absent caretaker told him one thing, to stay away from the rippling and crashing waters of the sea. But that 'violent' place was where Gamzee's lusus was, almost on a permanent basis. Clutched in his right hand was the still somewhat sticky husk of a Faygo bottle. Inside were a hastily written note and a few small pebbles, to allow it to sink slightly. Without hesitation, Gamzee pulled his arm back and tossed the bottle through the air. With a slap and a glug the bottle hit the waves and begun its slow descent into the abyss. His job done, Gamzee stared off into the distance, a dopey grin still adorning his face.

"God speed you miraculous motherfucker"

Feferi felt an unexpectedly synthetic object brush the back of her head, cushioned by her mass of swaying black hair. She was used to all kinds of things catching her unawares as she was swimming. On the occasion though that she felt a synthetic item, it instantly caused her to jump a bit. But as dexterously fished the object from the sea of hair, Feferi sighed and frowned slightly as she instantly realised who it belonged too.

"Gamsee…"

The brightly decorated label of the Faygo bottle instantly caught her attention, but what she noticed soon after was what was contained within the bottle. It looked like, and indeed proved to be, a scrap of paper, a note written in an average sort of handwriting. The sea dweller kicked her legs and propelled herself upwards, her hair almost combing through the water, until she surfaced, a million twinkling stars greeting her goggled eyes. She opened the bottle hastily, almost excitedly.

Gamzee had always had a mysterious air around him to her. She was both equally fascinated and infuriated with him at times. Her mind, getting ahead of itself and taking no interest in privacy, hooked the note out of the bottle, taking care not to get it damp, although that proved futile. Her eyes scanned over it eagerly. It wasn't as incoherent as she might have expected. In fact, she found herself quite taken aback whilst bobbing around on the surface.

"A letter… to his lusus?"

Instantly she grew slightly concerned, then slightly guilty, then regret. Each emotion into her like a boat.

"Oh glub… Well, I'm in the area, maybe… I should go see him."

Dozily, Gamzee's eyes sprung from one star to the next, almost as if he were tracing a pattern. A largely incomprehensible pattern, but a pattern nonetheless. He had been sitting down, cross legged, in the damp sand for almost half an hour now. He had nothing of importance to do, so he just decided to sit and ponder. Half about his lusus, half about basically nothing at all. The former half wondered just where he was and how he might be doing. Nothing more than that though, he was a troll of little care so tried not to let anything else bother him too much and focused on the latter half of nothingness.

His skyward trance was broken as his eyes were drawn to the water, rippling slightly as a pair of curved horns emerged from the water along with two wide yellow eyes.

"Oh hey there sis, what is all motherfuckin' up?"

Feferi chuckled nervously as she walked onto the shore, looking at Gamzee with concern. Said concern wasn't something that was foreign to her, she had worried about Eridan a lot, especially recently. But something about this situation was different. It was a different kind of feeling. She didn't know how to explain it exactly, but she was she could distinguish it from any other kind of relationship she currently held.

"I was just in the area, an whale, I thought I would see how you were!"

Gamzee's expression failed to shift in response, oblivious to the fuchsia blood's true intentions.

"Everything is the goddamn bitches' tits, I was just sitting out her getting my mother fuckin chill on!"

Again, Feferi chuckled slightly and sat beside Gamzee on the sand, still with a degree of guilt over reading Gamzee's important letter. She was unsure if to bring it up. Although Gamzee seemed like a gentle troll, no one really knew what he was capable of. Instead, she shuffled nervously beside him, blushing slightly at her awkwardness. Her eyes were drawn to Gamzee's face. Her eyes traced around it's features. She subconsciously thought to herself, that there was perhaps some appeal in the face, underneath all the makeup. She then instantly snapped out of her trance.

"What is wrong with me!"

"How about you sis?"

"H-huh?"

Feferi jerked her head to face Gamzee, who was still content with looking off into the distance.

"You seem to have something all up in your mother fuckin think pan, it would do miracles if you just talked. "

A soft smile curved its way onto Feferi's black lips. She scooted a little closer to Gamzee and buried her head into her arms. This, her feelings and that letter, would just have to be her little secret for now.

"It's nothing, just someone on my mind."

"They're a lucky motherfucker sis!"


End file.
